xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/the xenplexians origin
the xenplexians are multidimensional angel/gods/etherians which have a higher dimensional consciousness and are from the 8th or higher dimension and were created by God and the 12 ancient gods. The xenplexians are ruled by Virgo(Isis) the holy empress of the infinite gods who is a xenplexian and is one of the 12 Ancient gods that created the infinite multyvers. On earth the xenplexians are also known as hebrews/pleiadians the xenplexians are also known as the katayy. The katayy are descendants of the ethereal Annunaki/Orion-Martian. One of the orion-martian empress and Anu(along with the 12 ancient god empires and the king of angels(a sub-consciousness of god which created the 12 ancient gods empires races)) created a new species out of there DNA called the katayy and were genetically influenced by the Reptilian Race's. Anu created the xenplexians for Virgo so she had a physical form and the etherians that she created had a physical form. *The Annunaki are an ethereal/reptilian race ruled by Anu who is one of the 12 Ancient gods. Anu married one of the orion queens of the orion empire. the ethereal annunaki evolved into the lyrans. *the ethereal Annunaki/lyrans are ruled by Enki(Ra) the holy emperor of the infinite gods. *Orion-Martians or Martians are a type of Anunnaki-Orion reptilian hybrid. *the martian empire was ruled by enlil(satan) and one of the orion queens. the martian empire became the dark morpher empire/draconian empire. Gods empire Gods empire is ruled by the supreme God and the 12 Ancient Gods(The Omega collective consciousness) and Gods empire is made up of the 12 Ancient Gods empires the main empire that makes it up is the xenplexian empire. Gods empire rules all of existence(infinite multyvers) councils(physical/ethereal god empire) : *the xen/ethereal versions of the empires that make up Gods empire are the Elohims which are the Ohalu Council. *the physical versions of the empires that make up Gods empire are the Hatona Council(Council of light beings that make up the galactic federation of light). *The 2 councils are the 2 political parties if you were to say, that rule the galactic federation's xenplexian empire(Hextec) Hextec is the xenplexian and God xenoze(ruled partly by Enki) empires merged and is an alliance which is made up of the 12 ancient god empires. The 12 Ancient Gods empires/Warlord empires merged with the xenplexian/hextec empire/Warlord empire this was to restructure Gods empire because it was nearly destroyed after the war in heaven. *The xenplexian empire is ruled/owned by 8 god lords (emperors/empress) one of them being the supreme ruler which is Virgo. the 8 emperors/empress control 150 families and are related to them. The 150 families own the infinite multyvers and the heads of the families are called the angel lords. The 12 Ancient Gods(chaos gods) control the god lords. The angel lords are warlords and control the xenplexian warlord empire. *The xenplexian warlord empire is the xenplexian government(and the xenplexian empire) *Every galaxy in the infinite multyverse has 100 warlords. the xenplexian warlord empire is made up of warlord empires and there made up of warlord empires this repeats until it gets to galactic sized warlord empires which are made up of 100 warlord empires. the galactic warlord empires became the galactic federations. *because all the warlords are owned by and are a empire called the warlord empire the way the empire works is like a pyramid with the weakest warlords at the bottom to the most powerful at the top the most powerful is the emperor of the warlord empire *Hextec is made of/owns infinite galactic federations which were created by the warlords Angel types and 8 Emperors/Empress and more information *Each of the 8 Emperors/Empress rules one of the types of angel(xenplexian) *The 8 Emperors/Empress rule one of the star tetrahedrons that make up the infinite multyvers. Each star tetrahedron contains one of the vibrational dimension Green empire The green empire(xenplexian empire) is the xenplexian empire united and merged at all points of time. Extra information The galactic federation of this galaxy is called the Galactic Federation of light Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information Category:Angels Category:Xenplexian empire